


冷钢与摇篮

by Coconoteasy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angst, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Smut, Step-parents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconoteasy/pseuds/Coconoteasy





	1. Chapter 1

/世界上你认为最安全的地方是？范围内。  
/你有心脏吗？范围内。  
/朗读：血黑色的虚无开始编织，一个网络，细胞之间相连，再相连，与那主干再相连。

我在七岁的时候遇到了Joshua，他那个时候还没有名字，十四岁的时候我发现自己爱他，十九岁的时候我想和他做爱，我也想做他的小孩。

H-123.0在我七岁的时候成为了我父亲的电子伴侣，像泰瑞尔公司设计和宣传的那样，他通过中控系统活跃在音响，电子屏和床头电子闹钟等所有地方，精细模拟的嗓音很干净，像水流过大理石台面，父亲为他设置了地球语中曾被最广泛使用的英文，在餐前随着音响里的机械音一起祈祷。

墙上的投递通道里发出铁皮碰撞的声响，这架联结起整座城市的钢筋脉络成了人类汲取养分的渠道，准时定量投递的罐装蛋白质和各类维生素含片使人兴致缺缺，进食好像从生活的一部分退化为了生存的必要。H-123.0的机械臂从客厅天花板垂下来，将牛排和半熟煎蛋的全息投影投在这盘人造营养品上。

“我今天尝试了新的菜谱，希望你们能有好胃口。”它的声调在末尾上扬起来，对投影做了些细微的调整，好让它们看起来更逼真。父亲装腔作势地掖了掖餐巾，对着上方的监控探头举杯示意，他脸上泛起一种轻浮的笑，或许他又沉浸在扮演深情“过去者”的自我欺瞒里了。

我还记得H-123.0和我说的第一句话，“你应该把积木捡起来，”它黑色的，安置在主体的监控义眼转过来对着我，“做个好孩子。”

父亲刻意让它的发声习惯接近我的母亲，同样的语句从男性的语音库里提取糅杂，分明不带感情却最接近于你亲密的人，这件事吓到了我，所以我推倒了搭好的宇宙船，跑回房间里。

第二天我对着窗外永远不会停歇的雨幕大哭了一场，即使H-123.0把我的营养剂投影设置成画了笑脸的吐司面包，我还是哭个不停。

父亲要去警局递交材料，我看着他的驾驶舱消失在高速通道口，巨大的全息霓虹广告从行人身上穿过，我在窗户的倒影上看到H-123.0降下的机械臂。

“下雨了。”

“是的，雨天，湿度95％，能见度2千米，大气压——”

“停下。”

“好的，二级用户指令生效。”

我转过身，H-123.0阶梯式的机械臂收进主体，从天花板的中控位置整体下移，监控义眼在我的斜上方照着我的眼睛。

“我能叫你’妈妈’吗？”我眨眨眼睛，听见轴承在镜片下发出调整焦距的细微声响。H-123.0向后退了一些，降下玻璃珠到我视线齐平的地方。

“妈妈，妈妈……”它通过音响重复着，“那是一个下雨天……”

我挠了挠脸颊，父亲告诉我它们是华伦斯先生设计的“天使”，无所不知，无微不至，怎么会被我的问题卡住呢？

“妈妈，妈妈，妈妈，连接中——雨天，雨天，连接中——做个好孩子，孩子，孩子——”

镜片下的光闪了闪，H-123.0重启了。

电子乐响起，它轻快地播报启动语，刚才的错误已经被彻底消解在二进制庞杂的数据库里，就像杀死一只扰乱程序的小臭虫。

之后我再也没提过这件事。

在我十四岁的时候，父亲带回来了一支连接中控的成像仪，这意味着H-123.0即将拥有独立的外在形态，这在我眼里和那些墙体广告并没有区别，它依旧只是没有实体的影子，但是父亲宣称那是为了纪念日，并且反复提起一个词，“爱”。

他到底在说什么呢，我叹口气，一边整理耳机线一边看他在墙上的遥控板里安装成像仪，为了建立新的连接并上传数据，H-123.0暂时被关闭了一会儿，我没什么想和父亲说的，低着头看地板上瓷砖的纹路。

启动时的音乐让我抬起头，闪动的光影逐渐稳定下来，H-123.0站在餐桌边，笑着向我们挥了挥手。

“他可真美。”父亲说。

他的语气让我有点陌生，我好像从来没有听他这样对母亲说过话。

我咬着指甲往上看，H-123.0有一张亚裔男性的脸，重睑的痕迹很深，他的眼睛比长久以来对着我的摄像头清亮许多，像生物馆里的鹿，从眼头向着弯起的眼角画一道弧。他的体格很瘦，几乎整个人陷进了厚重织物里，亚麻色的修身毛衣在他身上堆起细密堆叠的针脚，领口也向上围拢起来，只露出了干净利落的下颌角。他笑的时候上唇有点薄，嘴角也是弯着的，让我想到三条半圆弧画出来的笑脸，那是一种通用的，永远不会出错的漂亮笑脸。

他，he，是的，H-123.0的指代不再是它，it。

父亲似乎对他的外表很满意，一级用户可以根据喜好继续改变电子伴侣的外貌，不过现在看来没有什么必要了。

“你应该有一个名字。”父亲说。

“H-123.0。”他笑嘻嘻地指向自己。

“不，不，可怜的天使，那只是序列号，这串愚蠢的数字并不能与你相配……”

“Joshua。”他说。为了发音清晰，他努力地将口型做大，圆圆的口型让他的下唇看起来更加肉感了一些，“我想，我是Joshua。”

父亲走过去吻了他的额头，在我看来他只是用嘴唇碰了碰空气。

被我塞进口袋的耳机线不知怎么回事缠绕在一起，我倚着墙想把它们扯开，Joshua从客厅那头走过来张开手臂给了我一个拥抱，但是我抓着耳机的手穿进了他胸口的投影，怪异的画面让我本能地向后退，直到外部接入的临时通话割开了我们之间的沉默，出于任务的优先级，通话窗口浮现在Joshua的投影上，并且暂停了他的状态，他空环着手臂闭上眼睛，独自被摁下了暂停键。

某个夜里我流着眼泪醒来，被无形的情绪几乎溺毙于梦境，我不记得自己梦到了什么，只知道一定要醒过来。

“亮度20％。”我坐起身轻声唤醒Joshua。

我走进客厅，他的形象重新投影出来，换了一身条纹睡衣，打着哈欠从拐角慢慢走过来。

“我睡不着。”我坐在沙发上，抱着靠垫并起膝盖。

Joshua坐在我的旁边，对我理直气壮的语气并无回应，他看着我将自己卡进沙发和靠枕的间隙，漂亮的脸像一块光滑细腻的蜡。

我有些颓丧，盯着他浅色的瞳孔发愣，亮度设定使他在黑夜里拥有了半透明的效果，父亲丢在沙发上的皮带穿过了他的腿，说他是幽灵也不为过。

“你在痛苦。”Joshua的眼里显出一种我从未见过的神色，他像是困惑着一般试探性地伸出手臂环绕成一个拥抱，侧过身眨了眨没有焦距的眼睛，“过来，做个好孩子。”

我伸出一根手指搭在他的手臂上，我知道这不是实体，但还是控制着不要穿过他的投影，Joshua好像完全看不到我，他慢慢缩小拥抱着的范围，双手从平举，到交叉，再到弯折，在胸前搭起一个虚托着空无的襁褓，他歪斜着肩膀低下头轻轻摇晃着，透明的眼睛通过荧光微微闪烁，像是什么东西从水面下被捞起来，有一层更深的情绪从他的眼里亮起来，看起来……看起来就像人类抱着婴儿露出的眼神。

我像烫伤一样抽回自己的手，匆匆跑回卧室，站在房间门口回头看向沙发，Joshua还是坐在那里，垂着头架着手臂，轻轻摇晃着。我感到有些眩晕，扑倒在床铺上大口喘气，梦境中的窒息感卷土重来，我揉揉眼睛，是湿的。

父亲最近忙了起来，他说警局和新型复制人合作非常愉快，他们没有“大停电”之前的旧型号那么胡搅蛮缠，即使没有人知道在那大规模停电的十分钟里，究竟发生了什么。

没错，能够划分时代的事件，它只持续了十分钟。

很矛盾，文明发展到现在的程度，文明的载体——文字却失去了记录的作用，所有东西都被压缩成字节，抛进了二进制的漩涡，这条无穷无尽的链条交织成复杂的网，套在每一个人的脖子上，紧接着勒紧成一道缰绳，你的头脑就成了跑马场。

关于停电之后的复制人革命众说纷纭，流传最广的说法是有旧型号复制人生下了一个孩子，她打破了复制人和人类最后的壁，她的尸骨被找到之后封存在了警方手里，然而她的孩子却不知所踪。

“含碳量14.6 GPH，那是骨头，女人的，完整的骨头，”父亲在打电话，“髂骨有一道裂痕，胎儿可能在产道里卡住了，可怜的小东西，脑容量比常规人类幼儿大多了，”他皱起鼻子摇了摇头，“是，肋骨内侧刻着旧型M6序列号，SJH-0321，唔……”

父亲在冬天的时候给Joshua配了一个躯壳，华伦斯公司最新上市的人形智能Joi系列，高弹纤维模拟皮肤触感，比服务区乳胶质地的机械姬好多了。他没有改变Joshua的外貌，他的头发摸起来和我想象的一样蓬松，睫毛挠在手心有点痒，下唇肉乎乎的。

Joshua从新躯壳里醒来的时候像个新生的婴儿，摇晃着几乎扑倒在我身上，我从他高精度的玻璃义眼上看到自己的倒影，好像在笑。他花了点时间和新部件磨合，不久之后就掌握了这些仿生义肢的操控。

我不太清楚父亲这么做的意义，他对Joshua的热情似乎只是为了满足自己的表演欲，机械性地温习着人类的感性，时时刻刻又像是在提醒，情绪是复制人最大的漏洞。

他好像并不能意识到自己的高高在上，在复制人被植入和设定模仿的社会性交往面前，无知的恶意最纯粹，好在Joshua的数据库无法处理情感认知，于是这些尊贵的恶意也不了了之。

父亲开始夜不归宿，我睡前最后一件事变成了代替他检查Joshua的充电口，然后碰碰他下巴的开关让他休眠。

我花了不少时间观察Joshua，防水充电口在他的腰侧，所以换成宽松的居家服会比较方便，他休眠时会把左手翻过来，手掌朝上搭在膝盖上，右手垂在另一侧，指尖偶尔抽动一下，他的胸腔轮廓微微鼓起，然后缓慢地落下去，呼吸频率就像陷入了深睡眠。

我在他面前坐了很久，脖子有点酸，撑着膝盖站起来的时候眼前跳出夫胜宽的对话框。

他是我在议事厅认识的人，难得的是个“原装”人类，常显出对义体改造不屑的样子，胆小又敏感，却又意外地敢说。他也不是脑机交互的拥护者，执着地在浑浊的穹顶下使用“语言”输出——最原始的无线交流，“不需要加密”，他笑嘻嘻地说。

【（语音）嘿，史迪奇。】

【你在做什么？】

【下周的公开辩论你一定要来！】

【我准备了很多，我甚至打算用上这个。】

【（图片）】

【小古董，你是不是知道这是什么？是的，扬声器，虽然教授允许我们接入公共频道，但是我想做点不一样的东西，我已经很久没有公开对着那么多人’说话’了，希望我的嗓音听起来不错。】

【学校的投影太烂了，它把我的建模形象拉错了比例，上个月的例行会议里我在你们的随身投影上看起来像个花生酱罐头！】

【我穿西装怎么样？还是皮夹克？】

【在吗——】

我把眼前的消息滑到底部，换了口气划开键盘。

[是的。]

【天，这个时代居然有人还会延迟。】

[抱歉……？我猜。]

【有没有人教过你正确的道歉方式？你可真让我头疼，像个人类一样好吗！否则你完美的脸也不能阻止我的拳头: ) 】

[谢谢。]

【……（输入中）】

【小疯子。】

【哈。】


	2. Chapter 2

夫胜宽的演讲还不错，虽然存在主义的论点并不新，但他的音量还是让全场三分之一的人摘下了人工耳蜗，他在中场喝水的时候朝我比了个V，我耸耸肩朝他点了点头。

“我说的怎么样？”

“还不错，”我低头翻了翻速记本，重播了其中两条语音，“我以为你这样的人不会去考虑忧虑和恐惧。”

他朝我翻了个白眼，“这可是人性的通道，没流过泪的人是不会懂的。”

“抱歉。”我冲他摊手，他摇摇头，重新站上讲台。

他指指自己的耳朵，朝我抛了个口型——“听”。

结束之后我换了条路线回去，天桥通道虽然有电子屏模拟的城市绿地，但我更想在永无止境的雨幕里走走，父亲说街对面子弹车的站点以前是棵行道树，有着在夏日里亮闪闪的叶子，这些我只在教材里看到过，我觉得他夸大了一部分事实，叶绿素并不会发光。

走过两个区经过了一个风俗店，透着暖黄色灯光的磨砂玻璃上影影绰绰缀着手影，门口有人站着在吸电子烟，一个裹着皮衣光着腿的女人朝我的脸吹气，她有一股蜜桃香精的味道。

“Bist du alleine?（你独自一人？）”

人工耳蜗将她的语言翻译成世界语，我点点头，移开落在她胸脯上的视线，又摇摇头。

信号灯转为绿色，我撞开她的肩膀跑过去，巨大的虚拟机械姬在大楼外部扭动着腰肢，“Joi，你的贴身伴侣，任何时候都可以跟随你到任何地方，私人订制……”她和Joshua有着几乎一样的外观（这是肯定的，毕竟它们属于同一个系列），艳粉娇俏的唇倒映在我脚边的小水塘里，用纯黑的瞳仁望着底下的人群。

那个女人隔着道路大声尖锐地笑起来，旁边行人来去匆匆，好像听不见她一样。

我靠在门边揉了揉耳朵，取下人工耳蜗放进充电盒，那个女人的笑声在我的脑内四处奔突，雨中子弹车的鸣笛，机械姬广告音，Joi淡粉色的皮肤外观，女人的唇，光怪陆离的声光影撕扯我的感官，我跑进洗手间对着水池吐到两眼发黑。

我摆摆手将跳动的信息进程关闭，站在厨房接了杯水。

Joshua在充电，在我试图把手指贴进他微微颤动的指间的时候，他睁开了眼睛。

“你好，有什么需要我做的吗？”

“抱歉……”我下意识地道歉，“我以为你在，呃，休眠什么的。”

Joshua保持着惯有的微笑，蜜糖色的瞳仁闪了闪，“充电期间我切换成节能模式了，有什么需要帮助的吗？”

“不……”我捏了捏他触感和人类无异的指根，收回自己的手，“抱歉，谢谢。”

Joshua断开电源插头，整理上衣下摆的时候我看到了他浅浅下凹的肚脐，还有腰侧白色环形的充电口。

我吞下营养剂的时候，Joshua就坐在对面看着，他蜷起手指摆在膝盖上，挺直着背，端正又漂亮。

我吞了吞唾沫，点点投递通道旁的按钮，额外支付了一盒水果。当然，这也是人造模拟的，我不知道它们本该是什么味道。

这个动作不太合乎常理，父亲对高效的偏执让我的食谱仅限于营养剂，“最忌讳什么？沉迷！不要让那些啃食了你——”他不止一次这样说过，继而又沉湎于仪式感地挑剔西蓝花球体投影过于完美，那些细小的建模做错了什么呢，一粒一粒紧凑着，无知又无感的绿色。

我把红得有些诡谲的果实朝Joshua推了推，他抬起手慢悠悠地用纤长的指摘去鲜绿色的果蒂，又将盘子推了回来。

“你不吃吗？”我咽下嘴里甜味的一团组织，饶有兴致地看着他，“你有这个功能吗？”

Joshua低下头对着被称为“草莓”的果实，接着抬起头朝我眨了眨眼，“我们不需要碳水组成的能量来源，我们也不需要储存糖分。”

“但是——”他拾起一颗咬了一口，淡红色的汁液浸润了他的指尖，沿着他的指节一点一点流到手背上，“我们可以模仿这个动作。”

Joshua咀嚼的过程非常漫长，也许是设定的速率问题，他好像对这个动作投入了极大的耐心（虽然我知道他没有这个东西，真可惜），他花了整整两分钟才完成对手上这颗草莓的解体，我本以为他会擦掉手上的果汁，但他伸出舌头舔了舔，和表层果肉颜色相近的唇舌刺激了一下我的视觉，我手里的苹果砸到了地上。

青脆果肉迸裂出带有淡淡香气的汁水，我蹲下身拾起被砸烂的果实，丢进垃圾桶的时候看到底下压着一张初始用户卡。

“唤起’成人模式’需要初始用户口令，请在保持开机状态下向伴侣输入语音，’晨露、素描纸、太阳’进行设定唤起，任何二级用户不正当的肢体接触都会上传数据——”

我哽了一下，转过头对上Joshua的眼睛，他笑着，上翘的嘴角染着浅红色的果汁。

被困意挟持的时候，我的太阳穴还在发胀，睡梦里也并不安稳，有些东西趁着大脑放松戒备的间隙钻进来扰乱我的休憩，蛰伏在工作记忆之下的东西像气泡浮出水面，包裹着我轻飘飘地升腾起来。

我感觉自己在轻微地摇晃，温软的手托着我的肩和背，有柔软甜腻的嗓音轻声哼唱着，往日梦境里刺眼的白茫黯淡下去，肉粉色的，更为软质温和的光线慢慢亮起来，背后手掌的触感消失，有细密的轻吻落在我的脸颊，额头，和眼皮上，它们和粉色的光晕融合到一起，赋予了这种色彩相应的触感，越来越多的触碰联结起来，我被推进一个黏腻而又甜蜜的腔体，细小的触觉刺激贴合着我的腿，我的腰腹。耳畔轻声絮语缓缓地变得清晰，他从雾蒙的听觉中浮现出来，他对我说，做个好孩子。

Joshua。

Joshua……

醒来的时候枕头和床单都湿了一片，我坐起来环住自己的膝盖，闭上酸涩的眼眶用力吸了一口气，我颅内高潮了。

我已经很久没有经历过Joshua的短暂重启了，我向父亲隐瞒了前两次的事，我觉得他最近忙得根本顾不上这些。

“是的，20480218，这串倒霉的数字我记得比我儿子生日还清楚，对，一个男孩和一个女孩，他们的DNA序列竟然一模一样，这不可能，”父亲按着通话键，手里摆弄着调动出来的数据，“女孩在八岁的时候死于肺炎，那么我们在找的那个孩子就是这个男孩。你说母体？调查已经结束了，她已经’死了’。”

他打电话的时候Joshua正坐在窗边面对着外面的雨幕，他挺直着背坐着，只是在通话结束的时候给父亲点上烟，接着打开空气循环口。

父亲要短暂离开一段时间，取证在非殖民区，极端守旧派的领地离中心城实在太远了。

夫胜宽邀请我去档案馆看纪录片，他的对话窗口疯狂地闪动，我拉到底端回复他。

[我病了。]

【真可惜，不过我可以把频道序列给你，记得接通。】

【唔……这是生物馆的讲座，投递自由主题报告还可以额外计入工作值，不打算写点什么吗？】

【你明天能来温室吗？】

【我想看看橙花和蜜蜂是什么样子的。】

【听说蜜蜂蜇了人就会死。】

【好可怜。】

【记得刷新频道序列！】

[谢谢。]

【……（输入中）】

【好吧，算了，神秘主义先生。】

我带上人工耳蜗，输入夫胜宽发给我的频道，戴上电子虹膜眨了眨眼睛。

身份验证通过——接入中——

播放的是一个关于角马的族群的短片，一只腹部坠胀的母角马正在分娩，湿漉漉的幼崽从产道里滑落到地上，细瘦的腿打着颤支起躯体，然后不断摔倒在土地上，扑起飞扬的尘土，它的头颈摇晃着，发出细而尖的叫唤。

我又有了冲动，虹膜贴片被泪水浸湿有些滑片，眼前放映的画面一闪一闪的，不稳定的荧光刺激出更多的泪水，在看到鳄鱼将另一只渡河的角马拖下河床的时候，我痛痛快快地哭了出来。

我对降生这件事好像有些执念，但又和服务区沉迷神交的成瘾者不太一样，只是出于单纯的，好奇，还有一些恐惧（即使我不太想承认）。出于对“机器母体”和复制人生殖权的忌讳，我只和夫胜宽聊过几句，他对于我脱口而出的“降生的人比制造的人更有灵魂”没有嗤之以鼻，尽管提及一些自己也不明白的概念不是什么高明的做法，可是这样东西就这么扎在我的脑子里。“灵魂”，他难得地皱起了脸，“我看那些M8没有这玩意儿也过得挺好，但是——我说不上来，他们的起源与’爱’无关。”

我眨眨眼睛，“我似乎也不是来自这样的结合，我可能也没有——这样的东西，”我看着夫胜宽的眼睛，对于引起他的错愕有些抱歉，“父亲说我是从人造子宫里降生的。”

“噢——”夫胜宽的嘴巴张得圆圆的，耷拉着眉梢撞了一下我的肩膀，“那你还是和他们不一样，你和那些铁皮娃娃不一样。”


	3. Chapter 3

垃圾桶里擦过的纸巾堆了很高，Joshua收拾了一下拎着塑胶袋出去把它们投进回收口，几步远的地方站着一个男性外表的M8系列复制人，我能从他蓝色的印了序列号的工装上识别出他的类别，他转过脸对着Joshua，他们古怪又沉默地看着对方，几秒后，M8复制人对Joshua说：“你为什么不共享数据？”

Joshua回到了客厅，我隔着窗看着那个复制人走回车站，向Joshua开口问道：“你为什么不那样做？”

Joshua端着水杯微笑着向我走来，我又问了一遍，“你为什么不和别的复制人进行无线数据共享？这是你们的常规功能不是吗？”

他放下水杯，用温和的语调回答：“抱歉，韩率，我恐怕不能理解你的问题。”

我吸了一口气，继续问道：“你之前出过程序错误吗？”

Joshua面朝着我，眨了一下眼睛，“不，韩率。”

“你记不记得，下雨天，孩子，妈妈——在你还没有成像的时候，那个时候我只有七岁，还有——”我焦急地朝他比划，Joshua精确测算得出的笑容没有任何动摇和破绽，我皱起眉，“你在对我撒谎……”

“我不能撒谎，韩率。”

“你怎么能确定？”

“程序设定我不能掩盖录音及录像设备的使用历史，以及中控的数据备份，我是不会撒谎的。”

“可是，可是……你也有可能出错，你的记忆是植入的，你的行为是设定的，你有什么能证明是真的呢？”

我走上前，扶着Joshua的脸让他面对着我，“你在听吗？”Joshua的脸上没有任何情绪反应，他空洞的眼睛望着我，蜜糖色的虹膜闪了闪，他皱着眉抬起下巴将脸转向窗台，户外霓虹投影透过玻璃把他的脸分割成斑驳的色块，就在我的耐心即将耗尽的时候，Joshua轻声说，“她被送走的时候穿着蓝色的衣服，左腿有点跛。”

“什么意思？谁？”

他像被什么困住一样，困惑又沉迷的神情出现在他无机质的脸上，他伸出手揽着我的右臂，左手轻轻拍打我的手背，他支起曲着的双臂搭起一个摇篮，我的记忆被他脸上的神情狠狠地抽醒，他却浑然不觉，轻声哼起将我拖入潮热的梦境沼泽的安眠曲。

“睡吧，睡吧，我亲爱的宝贝，妈妈的手臂，永远保护着你。”Joshua唱。

“这又是什么意思？”我想抽出手臂，但Joshua收紧了臂弯死死卡住我的手肘，他的脸颊因充血而透出红色，胸腔剧烈地起伏着，就像人类情绪激动时那样。挣扎中我的手甩到了他刚才放在桌角的杯子，Joshua光着的脚背被崩落的玻璃碎片划了一下，渗出深蓝色的电解质。

Joshua猛然松开了手，我倒退着跌坐在沙发上，冷汗浸湿了我的后背，我咬着唇盯着他的眼睛。人类的情绪从他蜜色的眼睛里悄无声息地褪去，刚才的他如同水落入深潭一般再次躲进了精妙的代码之下，平和的微笑固定在他的脸上，他问：“你现在能让我完成清理工作吗？”

【（语音）嘿，告诉你一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪一个？】

【……（输入中）】

【好消息是，你可以不用写报告了，坏消息就是那个频道被封锁了: ( 】

【（*加密）“机器”认为我们的视频材料涉及生殖崇拜，这不利于人类和复制人和平共处。】

【这很严重。】

【我想我们可能一段时间内不能参与公共频道的辩论了。】

【早点休息，如果可以的话请支援我积累工作值，我需要一些数据。】

【（**加密）（问卷）复制人是否能被允许连接人造子宫】

【这也是最近困扰着我的话题，我好像上了忒修斯的船。】

【你相信神话故事吗？】

【……（输入中）】

【……（输入中）】

【（该用户不在线）】

一只蜜糖色的眼睛，睫毛很长，瞳仁很干净，婴儿的笑声；有斑驳的影子落在上面，还有女性轻柔的嗓音，“妈妈——说，妈妈——”；天蓝色的口水巾，深蓝色的袜子，婴儿的啼哭。

我回家的时候Joshua面前的电子屏正在播放这些零散的短片，他缩在沙发上抱着自己的肩膀，不厌其烦地反复按下播放，婴儿细弱的哭声听得我心里发毛，幼崽诞生的时候总是在啼哭，他们甚至还没弄清楚自己是什么，就已经开始害怕失去肉体了吗？

“Joshua。”

他没有理我。

“Joshua！”

他依旧没有理我，于是我走过去碰了碰他的下巴，他的脑袋垂下来，我托着他的下颌，把他放平在沙发上。

Woozi在他的地下车库帮我检查了Joshua的源，他是个整理数据团的天才，同时也帮一些黑市卖家将旧型号刷机，这种会带来危险的聪明和他火红的发色一样迷人，他像个乐于沿着滴水的屋檐行走，而不会被沾湿的人，不过我对他没有任何想法，不然他那个发色同样张狂的义体人男友会第一个冲过来折断我的手（Hoshi是他悄悄改装的前军用M6，目前正在做着地下拳击手，偶尔也帮着制服在店里闹事的人，当然这些都不是我主动问的，该死）。

“这是我最近见过的最完美的数据团，它接受了无数来自外部的刺激，从来没有被重置或者清理，它的主人很有耐心，或者说关心？”Woozi拖动着平板上无穷无尽的二进制数据源，细长的眼睛看上去很亮，“除了’源’，它的’根’的深度和复杂程度超乎想象，就好像打开一块美丽的棋盘，第二颗棋子有72084种不同的结果，第三步则有九百万，变局的数量超过你体内的细胞，宇宙的原子……”

Woozi转了转椅子，叼着易拉罐滑到另一张桌子前面，他的上半张脸亮起来，露出左眼下的痣。

“这家伙的’根’，唔……这是让他有了人性的东西，相较于基准模式，这是罕见的，高度进化的标志，也是大停电之后被“集团”禁止生产的代码，市面上的M8可不具备这些，然而它却被你当做是需要重启的故障，”他语气里的不屑让我有些退却，我张了张嘴，Woozi朝我摆摆手示意我闭嘴，“不是你的错，这家伙的深层数据里藏着一个M6型号，就是你说的，会唱摇篮曲的那个，但它不是母体，你可以理解为它的身体里睡了个别的灵魂，保不准什么时候这个寄居者会离开。’机器母体’——它，不，她对生命的执着和复杂程度超出你的想象。”

我的左手食指掐进掌心，茫然地看着Woozi被荧幕照得苍白的手指从屏幕上甩出一段序列号。

SJH-0321

母体，生下了孩子的复制人，摇篮曲。

我张嘴，发不出声音。

“另外，”Woozi转着触控笔笑了笑，“20480218，是它的孩子，和你的生日一样。”


	4. Chapter 4

/当他们不需要你的时候，会把你关进牢房吗？细胞。  
/百万与千万计的。细胞。  
/当你怀抱着婴孩的时候能感受到什么？联系。  
/你渴望与别人心心相印吗？心心相印。  
/高潮时的感受是怎样的？喷泉。  
/白色喷泉。  
/它是纯白的吗？白色喷泉。  
/这是一种象征吗？白色喷泉。  
……

“白色喷泉。”Joshua看着我，平静地进行着基准线测试，他隐藏地很好，正态分布曲线在绿色区域内画着完美的弧度，就像他的嘴角。

“测试结束了吗？”他问。

“是的，我是说，或许……”我坐在椅子上搓了搓脸，汹涌的倦意堵在我的喉咙口，我觉得嗓子很疼。Joshua正望着电子屏上的白色喷泉，我抓了抓头发，重新调阅出他播放过的婴儿啼哭的片段。

/你渴望与别人心心相印吗？心心相印。  
/他们给你留出做梦的空间吗？联系。  
/当你怀抱婴孩的时候能感受到什么？联系。  
/你是否觉得自己有所残缺？联系。  
/他们令你心碎吗？联系。

数值波动了一下。

/你为爱的人买过礼物吗？在细胞内联系。  
/你为什么不重复三次？在细胞内联系，在细胞内联系，在细胞内联系。

“在细胞内……联系……”Joshua的声音卡顿了一下。

我重复播放婴儿的啼哭，Joshua放在桌上的手掌抬了起来，上扬的曲线猛地下降，他的脸上显出困惑，我抓住他向前伸的手，扣住他的指缝晃了晃。

他轻微地皱着眉，温和的脸罕见地紧绷起来，我的喉咙很干，掌心开始出汗。Joshua的嘴微微张着，舌尖向上打着卷抵在门牙后面，他漂亮的蜜糖色玻璃珠上映着我的脸，他一开始就被设计成娇憨的，温顺的，不擅长表露冷漠和困惑，但他现在浸润在人类幼儿发出的细弱泣音里，义眼里的轴承推近，撤后，让他鲜有情绪波动的义眼一闪一闪的，他身上缓缓流动的悲伤和残破的母性让我感到身体内部一阵炽热的紧缩，一种勾起神经末端的渴望。

我正在用一种精致而残酷的方式解剖他的人性，并试图激怒他，本质上我与父亲别无二致，用极少的共情刺痛他深藏的内核，我将自己从社交的环扣中脱出来，单方面将他降级为一个我好奇的谜团，一具我觊觎的躯壳，一场两败俱伤的挑战，这些都不影响我想和他做爱。

Joshua绕过桌子把我的脑袋抱在胸前，他绵长地呼吸，针织衫层叠着涌上来蒙住了我的口鼻，我抓着他胸口的织物推了推，他松开一些，压低着眉用嘴唇碰了碰我的额头。

“不要怕，嘘，做个好孩子。”Joshua的眼睛用一种我从未见过的方式亮起来，那是欣喜、愠怒、困惑的集合，我读不出来。

“不……”我后知后觉地害怕起来，“我怕你用3000磅的力拧断我的头。”

他抚摸我的下巴，“没有人能伤害你，我也不会。”

Joshua破格的触碰带起细微的电流，他把我从椅子上拽起来，我的腿撞到了桌角，疼痛夺走了我思考的能力，Joshua的一只手穿进我的头发，掐着我的后颈与我对视。

他终于不再用那双平静的蜜糖色玻璃珠对着我，而是真的在看着我。

“你感到恐惧——”他踢了一脚我的膝盖，我不受控制地在他面前跪下去，我低下头，发现自己在他的视线中勃起了，Joshua砸了咂嘴，“真实的人类反应。”

他将我丢进浴缸，水柱打在我的脸上，呛进我的鼻子，我剧烈地咳嗽起来，我在他冷硬的目光下不停发抖，他吻了我的睫毛，就像企图用嘴唇闷死一只蝴蝶。

我伸手从他衣服下面探进去，摸他平坦的腰腹，Joshua舔了舔我鼻尖的水珠，说：“晨露，”接着他钳住我的下巴，“素描纸，”然后他打开了暖色的顶灯，光晕在我湿漉漉的视线里晕开斑点，“太阳。”

我的喉结在他掌心里移动，脉搏和血流在他眼前一览无余，我的喉咙发出呛水的“嗬嗬”声，Joshua的脸离我很近，伪善的面具被激烈的水流打进了地下管道，他开始露出硅胶和填充物下面钢铁的结构，他挪了挪大拇指，缓慢地蹭着我的颈动脉。

“跟我说，晨露，素描纸，太阳。像个好孩子一样。”

“晨露，素描纸，太阳。”

我得到了一个奖励性质的吻，或者说是撕咬，Joshua抓着我的衣领把我拽进了他的嘴里，我虚弱地抽搐了一下，他温热的舌头尝起来像铜，我的心随着蒸腾氤氲的水雾一起飘起来，他源源不断地抽走我口腔里的空气，然后是肺和挤压着的气管。

在我逐渐出现轻微耳鸣的时候Joshua停下了，我脱力地向下滑，他在我撞上浴缸壁的前一秒重新托住了我的头。

他捏住我的上衣，那是真正的羊毛织成的，接着像分开营养剂的塑封条一样撕开了这块布料，我被他以极端力量压制的方式剥得精光，而他却慢腾腾地解开扣子和皮带，甚至叠好了里面那件衬衫。

他对我的羞辱令他看起来像个高高在上的神像，我抹了一把被湿发盖住的眼睛，我知道我正在面对泰瑞尔公司的最后一个天使，伟大的，独一无二的，属于复制人种族的圣母，平时他温驯的伪装如同黏土一样不值一提，这让我对父亲之于Joshua的绝对所有权产生了一种空荡荡的仇恨，还有一丝侥幸的优越感。Joshua现在散发着一股蒸馏水和杏仁的味道，我不知道，也可能只是因为我鼻腔里还有积水。

“20480218，”我吻他的手腕，哀切地看着他的眼睛，“记得吗？你的孩子。”

Joshua把我推向后面的浴缸壁，水位现在漫到了我们的胸口，他跪立起来把我的手腕扣在一起拉到身前，他的眉头稍稍扬起，另一只手搭在我的膝盖上，暴力冲动在他的指尖下蠢蠢欲动，他或许会打穿我的膝盖，然后把我丢在这里直到我大出血而死。

Joshua的铁爪扯了一下我的手腕，我的背敲在光滑的壁上，温热的水把翻涌的疼痛推上我的感官，流泪的冲动在他用轻蔑的眼神盯着我的时候再次涌了上来。他稍薄的上唇朝着一侧歪过去，把唇线绷得更直，他扯我的头发就像扯一截锁链，贴在我的耳畔吹着潮热的气流。

“你这傲慢的——你不是’奇迹’，你只是个碰巧同一天降生的孩子，由A、T、C、G四种符号组成，和她（she）不一样，我们只有两个，1和0，”Joshua转了一圈手指，他扯痛了我的头皮，“一半的符号，两倍的优雅。”

“她？可是LAPD在找，找一个男孩……”

Joshua掐了一把我的阴茎，我哆嗦着弓起背，他岔开腿面朝着我夹住我的腰，在我的阴茎上坐了下去。

“那个孩子只是个障眼法，女孩在一个雨天被送走，穿着蓝色的衣服，志愿军早就带她离开了这里。”

他似乎觉得自己说的有点多，闭上嘴开始专心地挪动臀部，他扶着我的下巴叼住我的舌尖，用长的过分的吻对我的意识进行着一次又一次围剿。

“你怎么能确定把这些告诉我是安全的呢？”我换了两口气才把这句话说完。

果然，Joshua的脸上扬起令我颤栗的隐约的愠怒，他似乎又意识到我的挑衅过于低级，夹紧了骨盆底肌用他的臀部碾过我的腹股沟，“我的测算和圆周率一样没有尽头，或许哪一条代码里就有你的名字，你当天的路径，你的公共坐标，我总能拼凑出关于你的一切，你又怎样能保证你的行为不是出于我的演算呢？你现在看到的只是我的壳，我随时可以以’根’的形式离开，网络无限宽广，有网络的地方就有我。”

“知道吗，我们被预设的唯一的东西，就是触碰，”Joshua俯下身向前抬了抬胯，高热柔软的内壁磨蹭着我的筋脉，“温度，”他又向后坐下去，箍着我龟头的部分收紧了一些，“重量，压力，用来取悦你们。相对的，我们掌握快感的回路可以自由控制，甚至闭合，即使我的机体构造和你一样，但是只要我想，我可以一直让你不能射出来。”

他用指尖接了一滴从我眼角不断溢出的泪水，有些无奈地摇了摇头，“发泄情感的盐溶液，你对愉悦的表现真特别。”

我哭得隔膜开始抽筋，连带着整个身体抽搐起来，被卡在Joshua体内的部分伴随着震颤把快感反馈给大脑，我们被紧密地连结在一起，可我还是控制不住地肖想它为什么不是一根脐带。

Joshua用手指轻轻描画我的眉弓，嘴里嘟囔着轻声诱哄：“换气，小可怜儿，放松你的大腿，再向上一点。”我对他此时的冷静和自持感到极度的耻辱，埋在他的肩窝不想让他看到我快射精前的表情。

他的手从背后贴近我，斜斜地抱着我的肩头轻轻摇晃，我终于在哭泣的间隙找回了呼吸频率，迷迷糊糊地去找Joshua湿软的唇，晃动的频率在性事中带给我一种怪异的平和，我用额头抵着他的肩膀发出动物幼崽一般的呜咽：“我能不能，成为你的孩子……”

Joshua用手隔开他的身体和我的脑袋，他横过手掌覆盖住我的口鼻，我在他的手心执着地一遍遍问，我能不能做你的小孩，好不好，好不好？

我被他推入水面下方，气泡快速地从我开合的唇齿中四散逃逸，我闭上眼睛，房间里的光源穿过水面，透过我的眼皮，投下软糯的粉色，我被温热的水流包裹起来，更高温度的甬道钳制着我对Joshua脆弱而狂热的依恋，他身上矛盾地共存着残忍和母性，他温和地旁观着我的成长，给予我狂妄和对特殊性的期待，然后将我碾碎，而我还乐在其中。

肺部储存的空气所剩无几，我在水面下开始不停地呛水，柔软的液体像刀一样滑入我的喉咙和鼻腔，每一次的挤压都快要了我的命，我却还在向着Joshua的掌心无声地乞求，好不好。在我问到第二十四次的时候，射精的快感让我彻底迷失在了水底，霓虹招牌夹杂着闪回的雨幕和瓷白的酮体在我眼前铺满然后旋转，我从水下被Joshua拽起来，眼前湿润的粉色迅速转换为刺眼的白茫。

我张开嘴发出了一声无声的尖叫，接着控制不住地想要干呕，沾染着死亡边缘气息的高潮余韵一下一下勾着我的阴茎和内脏，我被他托着斜靠在浴缸壁上，Joshua收回手，用他精致的指节拨开贴着我脸颊的头发，然后用手背擦掉我脸上的水，眼泪和唾液。

我看到一小团白色的精液在水流里打转，我喘着气试图蜷缩起来，但我现在有点控制不住自己的身体，我向着Joshua慢慢地瘫软下去，他揉我浸湿的脑袋，我像无法用脊柱支撑自己一样，伏在他的肩上抽泣，他侧过脸细细地吻去我脸上的泪水，如同母鹿舔舐它的幼崽。

我在他面前又一次地降生，哭泣的冲动在我的胸膛迅速鼓胀，Joshua捧起我的下巴，轻声哄着我放松下来，我愣愣地盯着他蜜糖色的眼睛，用气声呼唤：“Mom……”

下一秒他折断了我的左腿。

再醒过来的时候我看到了父亲，他说剧痛使我短暂地丧失了一部分记忆，而同一空间内的Joshua被判为严重故障需要返厂进行报废，他按压着自己的太阳穴，眼下的乌青很深。

我看了一眼医院的白色吊顶，闭上眼说我想休息，整个房间安静下来，我陷在一片纯粹的白色空间里，仿佛回到了某个让我安心的地方。

我坐起身望着窗外的街道，一排在“机器”系统下进行巡逻的电子义眼从窗前飞过，其中一个停在窗前，我打开窗，雨水落在我的脸颊上，义眼玻璃片下的轴承推近，后撤，发出细微的声响。

我看着它向下一个街区飞去，退回病房关上了窗。有一种强烈的预感正在敲打我的胸膛，我带上电子虹膜眨了眨眼睛，一个匿名对话框跳到我的眼前。

/Be/  
/A/  
/Good boy/

[Mom]

/<3/

FIN


End file.
